


"The Dragon Returns"

by siskodefiant117



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siskodefiant117/pseuds/siskodefiant117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim is getting ready to head to Florida for the Pan Global Games but something happens that will turn not only her life upside down but that of another ranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey everybody this is my very first story that i am putting up I hope you like it I will try and get a chapter up a day. This will be a long story so please bare with me. I would love to hear any and all comments and suggestions.

Kim is walking along her usual path to school for the last time, as she is walking along she is thinking to herself “I can’t believe this is it” Kim had just gotten the invitation from Gunthar Schmidt to go and train for the Pan Global Games, she was so excited but also incredibly sad. Kim knew that she had left her powers in good hands. Katherine was the perfect person to take her place on the team, beside she had saved Kim’s life so Kim felt like this was her way of thanking Katherine. At the same time she knew that this was going to be good bye, she was still going to maintain a long distance relationship with Tommy. It was going to be tough but she has a good feeling. She know that she and Tommy can have their relationship. 

Kim was just coming out of the bakery that she and Tommy loved to visit every morning on the way to school, when she heard a familiar voice calling for her. She stopped and looked to see Tommy running down the street towards her. Tommy stopped to catch his breath and all Kim could do was start to giggle 

“Oh yeah go ahead laugh at my expense why don’t you” Tommy said sarcastically  
“Oh it’s OK you know that I love you” Kim responded still giggling  
“I know you do Kim” Tommy replied gently  
“So what brings you all the way out here Tommy?”  
“I think you know exactly why I am here” he said grinning like a five year old  
“Let me guess a girl” Kim said with a hint of sass 

Tommy rolled his eyes and said “yes she is the most kind, caring, warm, and thoughtful girl ever. While he was saying these he was taking a step towards Kim until she was right in front of her and before she could respond he gave her a hug and the leaned down cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.  
Kim looked up at him and was silent just enjoying the kiss. It was simple but it said everything, and that means the world to her. She looked up into Tommy's face and saw nothing but love with a hint of sadness. 

“Well she is one lucky girl”  
Tommy just started laughing  
“I hope that I make her feel that way” Tommy added shyly.  
“Don’t worry she does” Kim replied. 

They decided to make the walk towards school and then to Ernie’s Juice bar for one last smoothie. Kim was supposed to leave for Florida in a few weeks but it would take that long for her to get packed get everything shipped over to Florida and find a place to live. She had very little time to do what she needed to do. They were walking past a building that had an ally way behind it when Kim stopped she had this quizzical look on her face. 

“Everything alright Kim?”  
“I hear something”  
“It sounds like whimpering!”  
“A dog maybe?”  
“Maybe”  
“Let’s go check it out!”  
“I hope we can help it” Tommy replied.  
They followed the sound to what looked like a bunch of cardboard stacked together. Kim found what looked like an opening and squatted down to try and see in but it was too dark.  
“What do you see Kim?”  
“Not much Tommy, its really dark in here”  
“Hey why don’t you try offering it some food?”  
At this point Kim had stopped and said “Tommy listen”. He did and realized that the whimpering had stopped.  
“Huh I hope it is OK” Tommy said while frowning  
“I am going to try some food, I think I see something inside”  
“Hey come on out its OK we won’t hurt you, we have food for you we just want to help.”  
It was at this point that something did indeed reach out for the muffin that Kim was offering, but it was the last thing that they both expected to see and the gasp that escaped from Kim said it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Life has been busy, anyway I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and continue to leave comments!!!!

Kim stared in complete and utter shock, not just in the fact that the muffins she was holding just a second ago was now being devoured, but also at the fact that is wasn’t a dog that took the muffin. It was an arm, the arm of a child who appeared to be no more than five years old. The boy looked like he had been here for weeks on end, he had this gaunt look on his face and the look in his eyes was the worst, it was that of sadness, and terror. 

Kim looked at him and said “Hey are you OK?” The boy said nothing, he just stared at Kim. Tommy decided to come and see what Kim was looking, when he came into view the boy had the look of pure terror on his face and retreated back into the cardboard shelter. 

“Hey no we won’t hurt you we want to help!” Kim exclaimed  
The boy's hand came just barley into view and he did something with his hands but Tommy did not know what he was doing. Kim however did know what he was saying, Tommy was even more surprised when Kim started doing the same thing. After a few seconds of them making motions with their hands Kim finally told Tommy what was going on.  
“  
He won’t talk he can, but he won’t, he will use Sign language.”  
“Why won’t he speak?” Tommy asked  
“He doesn't say” Kim looked at the boy and made a sign. The boy came a little further out of the shadows and was looking with fear at Tommy, but he turned his attention back to Kim and responded which caused Kim to gasp.  
“What’s wrong Kim?”  
“He won’t speak because someone thinks he should not be heard, so if he does he gets hit!”  
“WHAT!!” Tommy was shaking with anger, a child should never be hurt, and to do that to a child is unforgivable. Tommy turned his attention back to the boy and Kim he looked at Kim and said  
“Can you ask him his name Kim?” 

Kim nodded she quickly asked him, the boy hesitated and the he responded. Kim just smiled and replied the boy smiled back and while doing that whispered one word  
“Aiden that is a beautiful name”  
“Kim ask him about his family” 

Kim made the motions, Aiden payed attention and when and before Kim could finish Aiden’s eyes went wide and he bolted back into the shelter. Kim looked at Tommy with concern in her eyes, Tommy felt he understood who was abusing Aiden, someone in his family was hurting and they had put a huge amount of fear into him. Tommy looked at Kim she had the look of determination on her face. She handed Tommy her purse and said 

“Go and get some more food, I am guessing that he has been here for a while and I am not leaving until I can get him to come out of that box, if it is the last thing I do!”  
“You got it Kim” Tommy looked at Kim with wonder and love in his eyes he knew Kim was serious enough to sit here with Aiden all day to get him help, and Tommy was more than willing to help. Tommy thought of some people that would be more than willing to help as well. In fact they might make it easier to get Aiden to come out and be helped.  
Tommy hit his communicator and said 

“Hey Zordon Kim and I could use some help with a project could you get in touch with Aisha and Kat?”  
“Of course Tommy what seems to be the problem?” Zordon calmly replied  
Tommy sighed and replied “Kim and I found a boy named Aiden.”  
“What does this have to do with Kat and Aisha?”  
“He been abused Zordon and it appears that he does not like men very much”  
“I will get in touch them immediately Tommy”  
“Thanks Zordon”  
Tommy thought to himself “if anyone can get Aiden out of that shelter that he is living in Kim, Aisha, and Kat can they have to!”


End file.
